England's magic goes wrong
by BunniUsa-Chan
Summary: Bianca visits England because he says he has a surprise for her but purposely turns her into a 6 year old girl. France wants to raise her as his own. Germany just wants everything to be normal again. Bianca is my OC. I don't own Hetalia. Rated T for language.
1. Little girl

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm Nicole! I'll be writing about my main character Bianca. Description and picture of her here: .com/art/Bianca-new-version-277861485 Hope you like it! **

Today I'm headed to England's. He says he has a surprise for me but I think he wants to test a new spell out on me. Last time that happened Germany and I switched bodies, but that's a different story.

I just arrived at England's house. I hope he doesn't perform a spell on me this time! I just want a normal "Hi, how are you?" visit. I cautiously ring the door bell and the door immediately flies open.

"Ack! You almost hit me!" I shouted as England grabbed my hand and dragged me in. "So sorry." He says quickly. I don't think he means it though. "So what's my surprise?" He grins and it kind of creeps me out. "Follow me and I'll show you." He drags me to a library filled to the ceiling with books. "Whoa." I gawked. "Stand…" He pushes me over a bit, "here." "Soooo, what's my surprise? You better not cast a spell on me AGAIN." He looked a little nervous when I said that. "C-cast a spell on you. Ha." I knew it; he was planning to test another spell on me! "No way! You're not casting another spell in me! No way, no how." "Aww! Come on! The worst it could do is make you look younger!" "Or 5 years old." He mumbled. "What was that?" I was concerned with it last, muffled comment. "Oh, nothing! Now let's get started, shall we?"

England took out a book and read some weird words then I started glowing. "Uh, England, are you this is safe?" "Absolutely!" He made a fake smile. Then I felt like I was shrinking and my vision was getting foggy. I felt like I was going to pass out. "England! What's happening?" "It's working!" He exclaimed. Then I slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N: Hey guys! That's it for this chapter! I'll update soon though! Next time it will be in third person POV so that should be interesting to write. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Adventure time!

**A/N: Hey readers! Hopefully this chapter is longer. The last one was pretty short. Hope you like! Review! **

"I-it worked! Hah! My spell actually worked!" England had a big smile on his face and was practically jumping for joy. "Hewwo?" asked a little girl. She was wearing a light blue dress with pink flowers. It was most likely Bianca. "Who are you?" She asked England. "My name is England." "Bianca. Nice to meet you Engwand." She politely shook his hand.

"Oh, _Angleterre_!" A French voice called out. "Oh, no. Not that wanker. Stay here." He pointed at Bianca. "_Angleterre!_" "What do you want frog?" England retorted. "I just wanted to stop by, maybe look at your books?" It's like France knew Bianca was here. "NO!" England blocked France's way. "What's the matter? I won't hurt your books." France was stubborn and pushed England aside. He went down the corridor and into the library. "Hewwo!" said Bianca, quite excited to meet a new person. France was shocked when he saw the little girl standing there. _She looks just like Bianca when she was little!_ He thought. "I'm Bianca. Who are you?" France was taken aback when he realized the little girl _was_ Bianca! "I'm France. Nice to meet you." He said. England had A LOT of explaining to do. "Nice to meet you too." She shook France's hand. "England I need to talk with you. Now." France was gritting his teeth in anger. "Umm, ok. Bianca, why don't you go watch TV! Go to channel 3." "Ok!" Bianca dashed out of the room and sat in front of the TV.

"What the hell did you do?" France screamed as so as England shut the door. "She's a six year old!" "I know. I changed her into a six year old using one of my spells. I think I did well." England smiled with pride. "No! You didn't do well! She's a six year old! You have to change her back!" France was furious. He wanted his toy back. Yes, his toy. He calls Bianca his toy because he's always trying to touch her. He's a real pervert. "Yeah. You see the thing is I can't." "What do you mean you can't? Of course you can! Right?" "Not right. I don't know the spell to change her back. It'll take a while to find the spell and change her back." "Damn it! Damn you!" France slammed his fist on the table and England just laughed. "Shut up!" France was pretty pissed.

Meanwhile, Bianca was watching Dora the Explorer. The usually kid shows. "Let's go on an adventure!" Exclaimed Dora loudly. "Let's go on an adventure!" "Ok" Bianca was brainwashed by the show. She found a backpack and stuffed things into it. A blanket, pillow, scissors, pencil, pen, paper, money, etc. Then she found a plate of cookies just sitting on the counter, waiting for her. She grabbed a big Ziploc bag and dumped the cookies in it. Then she stuffed the bag in with her other items. "I need juwce." She announced to herself. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water then stuck it in the side pocket of her backpack. Then she snuck into England's room and found some binoculars. "Whoa! Coolly!" She was very excited with her discovery. She put the binoculars around her neck and her backpack on her back. She balled up her fists, put them on her hips and then she declared, "I'm going on an adventure!" She marched towards the front door, crazily swinging her arms. She walked outside and gasped in awe. "Pretty." She proclaimed. She stared at the beautiful scenery. Then a butterfly caught her attention so she leaped at it. "Come here little butterfly! I wanna catch you! Come back!" She ran after the insect hoping to obtain it. The butterfly led her deep into town.

England and France finished arguing and came out to see Bianca. They heard the TV so they thought she was over there, but they were dead wrong.

"Where is she?" France screeched. "She's probably just in the bathroom or something." England tried to calm France down a bit. "Yeah, the bathroom, right." He was shaking like a Chihuahua. They searched all over the house and circled around the perimeter of the house at least seven times! "I can't find her!" France yelled out with horror. "Me either!" England replied. "And all the cookies on the counter are gone; one of my backpacks went missing, along with my binoculars and a few other things. You don't think she…" "No she couldn't have…" They pondered for a second then Dora's voice rang out, "That was an AWESOME ADVENTURE!" Their faces were distorted with horror. "Oh dear God, no." England said. "This is your entire fault! If you hadn't changed her into a six year old we wouldn't be in this mess!" France started when the doorbell rang. "England?" It was Germany. "Oh, no! What are we going to do? He's gonna kill us!" France yelled. "He might not know she's here, or not here, we just need to be calm." England reassured France. They opened the door and saw Germany and Italy standing there. "Hey guys~!" Italy chirped. "Hello. Is Bianca still here?" Germany asked. France glared at England. "I told you he'd ask!" Germany was confused but ignored it. "Well, is she here?" He repeated. "N-no! Not here at all! She left a LONG time ago! Hahaha." England had a bad poker face. Germany knew he was lying so he asked one more time, "Where is Bianca?" Germany crossed his arms and glared at the two of them. England sighed, "Come in and I'll explain what happened."

Bianca skipped through town searching for her butterfly. "Little butterfly, where'd you go?" It was hopeless, the butterfly was long gone. "Hmm." She sighed then spotted someone who looked familiar. "Huh?" It was a little boy, who looked about 12, wearing a light blue sailor outfit with a hat. She ran up to the boy and tugged his shirt. "Huh? Oh, hello there." The boy said. "Hi. What's your name?" Bianca asked him. "I'm the awesome nation of Sealand!" He said with confidence. "Hi Seawand. I'm Bianca." She said. Sealand was shocked. "Bianca?" "Yep! Dats me!" she declared. "You are now my big brother Seawand! I'm gonna call you 'Big Sea' from now on!" When Bianca was older she called Sealand 'Little Sea' because he was little and his name was Sealand. Sealand was still in shock from all this. He now had a little sister who was one of his best friends, Bianca. "I-I have a little sister?" He then realized what big responsibility this is, but he was quite happy to be the boss of someone finally. "Ok little sis, what's with all the stuff?" He asked. "Oh!" She almost forgot she was on an adventure! "I'm going on an adventure! Wanna join?" "Sure!" They then started walking off towards the pier.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I made it much longer! I'm also going to start a new story soon so watch for that. Review!**


	3. America's House

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Yay! I'm going to try and add more detail and stuff to this chapter so tell me how I did on that. Thanks for your reviews! Some are way too funny! XD lol **

Germany rubbed his head.

"So let me make sure I'm right. You changed Bianca into a six year old girl, on purpose?" Germany said through his teeth.

England hesitated, "Y-yes." Hopefully Germany wouldn't ask if she was here or where she was.

"Where is she then?" He asked, of course.

"Well, you see she is, umm…" Germany raised an eyebrow. "We lost her."

England knew something bad was bound to happen so he flinched and covered his face with his hands.

Germany twitched. "You lost her."

"Yes." England looked at Germany.

Germany grabbed England and threw him on the ground. He banged England's head on the ground several times and repeatedly punched and slapped him.

"What the hell? What do you mean you lost her? Do you know what could happen to a six year old out there? DO YOU?" Germany shouted angrily at England. He tried to hold back tears but some managed to escape his eyes. He didn't even want to think of what could happen or be happening to her right now.

"She could be dead for all you care! DEAD!" He continued to rant on while beating up England.

Italy sat there and listened to Germany's words. _Dead._ He thought. _Dead._ He didn't want to think about his sister being dead either. Italy started to cry as well.

After Germany let out all his anger he wiped his face. France had his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh. That irritated Germany greatly.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your little acts!" Germany stared daggers at France. He was talking about France acting like Bianca was his toy.

France stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

"Well," Germany looked at everyone. "Are we going to go look for her or what?"

They all got up and went to search for Bianca.

_**At the Pier **_

Sealand and Bianca walked down the pier and notice a big cruise ship docked there. There was a lady who had a table setup near it. There was a big sign that read: Guess how many jellybeans are in this jar, win four free tickets!

"Ohhhh, I wanna try!" Bianca ran up to the lady and stared at the jar.

"Hmmm." She pondered for a while then said to the lady, "There are 2,487 jellybeans in that jar."

The lady was astonished. She was correct.

"T-that's right. Here are your tickets little girl." She handed Bianca the tickets who excitedly grabbed them and ran to Sealand.

"Big Sea! Big Sea! Look! Look! I won tickets!" She flaunted the tickets and Sealand looked at them in amazement.

"Well, let's not waste then!" Sealand and Bianca ran towards the boat and handed two tickets to the man. Their adventure had just begun.

*In New York, New York, USA*

The boat docked at a harbor and everyone filled off. Sealand and Bianca walked into the big city with awe. There were towering skyscrapers, giant banners, and bright lights. People walked swiftly and jostled against one another. Bianca was trying to keep up with Sealand but couldn't with all the people in the way.

"Big Sea! Big Sea? Wait up!" Sealand heard his little sister shout and stopped.

"Bianca? Where are you?" Sealand searched for her franticly.

"Wight here." She grabbed Sealand's hand and they walked on. They were headed to America's house but were stopped when Sealand spotted America walking.

"Hey! America!" He called out and America turned his head to see Sealand and a little girl run towards him.

"Who's this?" He asked a soon as Sealand and Bianca reached him.

"I'm Bianca!" America, like everyone else, was taken aback by this.

"I'm America." America told Bianca then he whispered to Sealand, "Is this the real Bianca?"

"Yes it is." Sealand whispered back. Then America walked with Sealand and Bianca to his house.

He had a large mansion with a duck pond in front and a pool in back. It was a light blue house and a limo, along with other fancy cars, was parked out front. Bianca gasped in awe.

"DUCKIES!" Bianca dashed toward the ducks. There was a mommy duck and her ducklings and a few other adult ducks swam in the pond or were walking around.

Bianca saw a cute little duckling waddling about and picked it up. It quacked but she pet it and it calmed down. The mom wasn't too happy about this and quacked at Bianca. Bianca tensed up when the duckling quacked at its mom. The mom responded then left, making sure to keep a close eye on Bianca. Bianca sat in the grass petting the duckling in her hand carefully.

"Come on, duck whisperer, let's go inside." America said as he walked towards her. Bianca got up carrying the duckling with her.

"Her name is Mimi." She told the two. "And she's my new pet." Bianca walked behind Sealand and America, headed for the house. They smiled at her.

That's when mama duck got defensive. She ran after Bianca and quacked fiercely. The mama snapped at Bianca and got her a few times on the elbow.

"Ack! America! Big Sea! Help!" She ran as fast as she could but the mama duck was right behind her.

America picked up Bianca and held her.

"Sealand, distract the duck." Sealand did as America told him.

He took off his hat and blocked the duck's path. The furious mother snapped at Sealand, barely missing his hands. She ripped part of the ribbon off that was hanging from his hat. Sealand was enraged by this and hit the duck with his hat, not that hard though.

The duck was even madder now so to distract her Sealand threw a rock in the pond. The mama duck looked to make she her other children were safe while Sealand made a run for it. The mama duck noticed and ran after him but he made it in the house before she could get him. You could hear her quacking viciously and ramming into the door like a madman.

Bianca sat on the counter, crying. Her arm was covered in blood as it trickled from her elbow.

Mimi was sleeping soundly in a shoebox with holes poked in on the sides and top. The duckling was sleeping on a little towel that was curled up to fit the box.

"Ouchy!" Bianca sobbed as America wiped the blood of her arm.

"It's ok." He put some Neosporin on her wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"There, all better." America let her down.

Bianca looked at her elbow and smiled. Then she saw her dress which had blood stains on it.

"My pwetty dwess, its wuined." Bianca had a glum look on her face as she stared at the stains.

"Well, I guess we'll have to buy you some new clothes." Sealand suggested.

"Plus, I need to go buy some groceries." America added. "Bianca you can stay here while Sealand and i go to the store."

Bianca looked at them unhappily. "I wanna go too!"

"Bianca, you need to stay here. Can you be a big girl and do that for me?" America put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her. Bianca looked at Sealand for support.

He nodded and said, "Don't worry little sis, you'll be fine. We'll be back soon."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine!"

"That's the spirit!" America said. Then he made sure she knew what number to call in case of emergencies.

"911." Bianca said.

"Correct. Don't ever forget it." Sealand advised. She nodded and repeated the number several times.

"Goodbye sis. Be a good, brave girl." Sealand hugged Bianca and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye little dudette. We'll be back soon!" America lifted her up and hugged her. Then he kissed her cheek and set her back down.

"Bye Bye! Hurry back!" She cooed. "I'll miss you!" She watched them leave the mansion and drive away. Now she was all by herself. Like any six year old would do she thought of the worst but tried to get the bad thoughts out of her head by watching some TV. Sesame Street was on.

"A is for…Apple! B is …Bat! C is for…" Elmo was interrupted by Cookie Monster.

"C IS FOR COOKIE! COOKIES!" Bianca giggled then heard her stomach growl.

"I wanna cookie too!"She went to the kitchen and searched for cookies but found none.

Instead she found whipped cream and chocolate frosting. She tried to spray some whipped cream in her hand but accidently sprayed it all over her. She decided to eat the frosting instead of the whipped cream. She opened the frosting can and scooped up a hand full. She shoved her hand full of frosting into her mouth.

"Yummy!" Bianca said approvingly. She got frosting everywhere! Her face, her hands, her dress! Everywhere! 

When America and Sealand got back to the mansion the saw Bianca sitting on the kitchen floor; covered head to toe in whipped cream and frosting.

"Hewwo!" Bianca greeted them.

"Bianca! What happened here?" America looked at the mess he was going to have to clean up.

"I got hungwy. Sowwie." Bianca licked her fingers.

"Ugh, it's ok." America sighed. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

He picked Bianca up and took her to the bathroom. America gave her a quick bath then changed her into a bathing suit.

"What's with the swimmy suit?" Bianca questioned.

"We're going swimming!" America answered excitedly.

"YAYZ!" Bianca jumped up and ran out to the pool; making sure to pick up Mimi on the way.

Bianca set Mimi carefully into the pool then jumped in with a large splash! Sealand jumped as well and played with Bianca and Mimi. Bianca had on a purple one piece that was spotted with flowers of all colors. She was happily floating in a yellow duck float tube. Mimi thought it was a real duck and followed the floatie around the pool.

Sealand was wearing light blue swim shorts and he had a pool noodle under him. America was grilling up some hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner. The aroma wafted through the air and you could hear everyone's stomach growl.

When dinner was ready they all ate then played in the pool so more. America tried to jump into one of the floatie tubes but slipped of the rubbery tube and came crashing into the water. He made a huge wave that knocked over Bianca and Mimi. Then they all played catch with the beach ball and had a splash war.

After they had gotten out of the pool and dried of Mimi was sent back to the pond and everyone got on their PJs. They watched Captain America the movie and shared a bowl of popcorn. Bianca would hold on to Sealand at the scary parts, or basically the violet parts.

When the movie was over everyone was pooped so Bianca and Sealand shared the guest bed and America slept in his room.

_**Earlier that day**_

"Where could she be?" Germany searched for Bianca.

"I don't know." England stated.

"Well you better figure it out soon!" Germany snapped back. He continued to search vigorously.

Italy was trying to catch a butterfly and started to follow it.

"Italy! Come back here!" Germany shouted. Italy stopped and glumly walked back.

"Wait a sec. He could be on to something!" France announced.

They all looked at him like her was crazy.

"What are you talking about France?" Germany questioned.

"Well Italy acts like a six year old so maybe he could lead us in the similar direction as Bianca." France sounded like Sherlock Holmes.

"Wow France that might just work! Italy follow that butterfly!" Italy ran happily after the butterfly which led them all into town.

They searched for Bianca and asked people if they had seen her but no luck so far. Then they went to the pier and asked the lady at the booth if she had seen Bianca.

"Why yes I have! She won four tickets to New York." The lady answered. "She left with a young bit in a light blue sailor outfit; he had a hat and blonde hair. Is she your daughter?"

"Yes she is." Germany lied but it was for a good reason.

"Oh my well I wouldn't want to lose my children either so here." She handed him four tickets.

Germany smiled. "Thank you so much."

It felt like a month had passed before they reached New York. When they arrived it was dusk and the sun was setting. The only thing that kept Germany from freaking out was that he knew Sealand was with her.

"It's getting late; we should call it a day." France suggested and no one argued. They were all so worn out from worrying so much. They found a nearby hotel and spent the night there. They would continue their search tomorrow morning, but now it was time to rest.

**A/N: Yay! It's done! Sorry it took so long to updated! School has been killing me so it will take a while to update my stories! I've been so busy lately! As the school year ends more chapters will be coming so look for them. Me and My friend made a show on youtube watch it please!: .com/channel/UCJ-HmlL1HqXN30PJrKNiAsg/videos**

**Review! Thanks! Bye!**


	4. France is a liar

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been real busy with making movies, drawing my new web comic, going to comic classes. So much stuff! I also just finished Hatfields and McCoys! It's so good and violent! Well enjoy!**

The door bell rang waking up everyone in the house. America walked to the door and opened it. Germany, Italy, England, and France stood there. Bianca and Sealand came walking out.

"Who's here?" Bianca rubbed her eyes sleepily. Then she recognized England and France and ran over to them.

"I'm sorry I left you guys! I just wanted to go on an adventure!" Bianca sobbed. They both giggled.

"It's quite alright love just don't do it again." England patted her head. Then an idea popped in Bianca's head.

"Follow me!" Bianca summoned everyone outside. They followed her to the duck pond. Mimi waddled up to Bianca and crawled in her tiny hands.

"This is Mimi! She's my pet ducky!" Bianca raised the duckling in the air with pride. The duckling just looked at everyone and chirped.

"Ve~! How cute~!" Italy pet Mimi's soft feathers gently. Mimi was startled at first then calmed down.

Bianca carefully gripped Mimi and walked inside. Germany noticed Bianca's bandages and glared at America.

"What happened to her arm?" Germany asked America.

"Oh, the mama duck didn't like that Bianca took her baby and bit her elbow." America explained. Germany didn't look to happy about it.

"Well her bandages need to be changes and her cut disinfected." Germany said. America nodded and called Bianca over.

"Yeah, what is it Amewica?" Bianca looked up at America.

"Well, Germany here is gonna fix your boo-boo." America smiled. Bianca looked at the man next to America and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"I'm Bianca." Bianca introduced herself.

"I'm Germany." Germany picked up Bianca and set her on the kitchen counter.

"Bianca, I'm going to put this on your cut, but it might sting so if you want me to stop just say so. Ok?" Germany warned her.

Bianca nodded and stuck out her arm. Germany dabbed some hydrogen peroxide on her cuts and it started to fizz and bubble up. Bianca could handle it for a little but then it started to sting a lot.

"Ouchy! Make it stop!" Bianca screeched and Germany immediately wiped it off. Then he put Neosporin on her cuts and wrapped them in fresh new bandages.

Bianca got down from the counter and lightly rubbed her arm.

"Ouchy." She murmured.

After breakfast Germany, Italy, England, and France where about to leave.

"Bye Bye guys!" Bianca waved at them.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Italy asked. Bianca looked confused.

"Bianca you're leaving with them." America told Bianca. Bianca looked upset.

"But I wanna stay with Amewica and Seawand." Bianca was about to cry.

"Bianca I'm leaving with them too." Sealand comforted Bianca.

"And I can always visit you!" America reassured.

"Really?" Bianca's eyes lit up a little. America and Sealand nodded. Bianca waved goodbye to America and left with everyone.

Back in Europe

Bianca was now staying with Italy and Germany. Bianca had just found out Italy was her real brother.

"I have another big brother?" She gasped. Italy nodded and Bianca gave him a big hug.

"Yay!" Bianca shouted excitedly.

It was getting close to dinner time so Italy made everyone pasta. After dinner Germany said he had something for Bianca.

"Really? What is it?" Bianca jumped up and down anxiously.

Germany smiled and pulled out a stuffed dog from his back. Bianca's eyes widened. She grabbed the dog and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you Germany!" Bianca hugged Germany.

"His name is Patrick." Germany smiled.

"Patrick! How cute!" Bianca cuddled her new toy.

That night Bianca decided to sleep with Germany. Italy wanted to sleep with them too but Germany told to sleep in his room. In the middle of the night Italy snuck out of his room into Germany's room. He laid down next to Bianca who woke up. She noticed Italy and smiled. Bianca hugged her brother and fell asleep next to him.

The Next Morning

Bianca woke up before Germany or Italy so she decided to go outside and play. She changed into a cute purple t-shirt with hearts and peace signs on it. She had on light blue shorts and wore some orange sandals. She remembered how her pretty dress got ruined last time she wore it while playing so she wore clothes she didn't mind getting dirty.

Bianca grabbed Patrick and ran out into the front yard. Germany had a large yard because of his three dogs. Speaking of his dogs, they ran out to the front and sniffed Bianca. Her sent was familiar but she looked different. They decided to trust their nose and licked Bianca.

"Ha-ha stop!" Bianca laughed as the dogs tickled her.

One of the dogs brought her a tennis ball. Bianca picked it up then quickly dropped it.

"Eww! It's wet!" Bianca wiped the slobber off her hands. Then the dogs looked up at her and she picked up the ball and threw it as far as she could.

The dogs ran after it the brought it back. Bianca grudgingly picked up the ball and threw it several times.

Later, a car pulled up in front of the house. Bianca started to shake as the dogs growled at the car. France stepped out of the car and Bianca let out a sigh of relief. France walked over to Bianca and picked her up.

"Hey France! What are you doing?" Bianca looked at France. He had a serious face.

Germany's dogs started to growl at France as he walked off with Bianca. One of them attacked and he hit it. The dog whimpered and backed away.

"France! Why did you hit the doggy?" Bianca was horrified. As France walked away Bianca accidently dropped Patrick.

"Patrick!" She shouted. She realized what was going on now.

"Germany! Italy! Help!" Bianca shouted at the top off her lungs.

Germany heard her scream and quickly got dressed and ran outside. He saw what looked like France get into a car and drive off. One of Germany's dogs brought him Patrick. Italy came outside saw Germany holding Patrick and his eyes widened.

"Where's Bianca?" Italy asked shakily.

"I think France kidnapped her." Germany looked down at the stuffed dog.

Then a car pulled into the drive way.

"Hey dudes! Where's Bianca?" America walked up to them.

"France took her!" Italy sobbed. America looked stunned.

"Well, let's not just stand here! We need to go get her!" America declared.

Everyone piled into America's car and they drove off to France's house.

**In France's Car**

"France! Take me back home!" Bianca demanded.

"I can't do that." France replied.

"Why are you taking me?" Bianca asked. France smirked.

"You see Bianca; I was coming to pick you up. You are coming to live me from now on." France explained.

"Huh? Then why aren't you picking up the rest of my stuff?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I didn't want to bother Germany and Italy. The reason I'm taking you to my place is because the hate you. You're a real pain in the neck for them, but not for me." France lied.

"They hate me?" Bianca cried. France nodded.

"Oh don't cry sweetie. You're with someone who loves you now." Bianca fell for France's dirty lie. _Kids are so easy to fool! _He thought.

When they arrived at France's house, France asked Bianca if she wanted some breakfast. She nodded and he made her some crepes.

"What are these?" Bianca curiously asked.

"They are crepes. Try them." France encouraged Bianca. She took a big bite and her face lit up.

"Yummy!" Bianca quickly ate the rest of it. It had chocolate in it so of course she loved it. What kid doesn't like chocolate?

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" France said.

"It's Spain." Spain cooed.

"And the Awesome Prussia!" Prussia laughed.

"Oh come on in guys!" France called out. Prussia and Spain walked in and saw a little girl standing in front of them.

"Hi." She said. Prussia and Spain looked at each other then back at the girl.

"Hi. What's your name?" Spain asked.

"I'm Bianca. Who are you?" Bianca replied.

"Spain." Spain stared at the girl. _Can it be? _He thought.

"I'm the Awesome Prussia!" Prussia introduced himself.

Spain walked over to France and asked what was on both him and Prussia's mind.

"Is that?" France interrupted him.

"Yes it is. England turned her into a six-year-old." France explained.

"Explains why she looks like her." Prussia walked over to where France and Spain were.

Bianca sat on the coach and turned on the T.V. while the three friends talked.

"So why is she here? I thought West would have snatched her up." Prussia took a sip of beer.

"Well, he did but I sort of kidnapped her. He wants to change her back but I think it would be a good idea for me to raise as my own." France told them of his plan.

"That's a crazy but brilliant idea." Spain said.

"I wanna be an uncle." Prussia shouted.

"Me too!" Spain added. France giggled and agreed.

Then someone banged on the door. They demanded France to open the door.

"Bianca, hide behind the coach." Bianca nodded and hid.

France calmly opened the door and an angry Germany stood in front of him. America and Italy were behind him and their faces looked pretty upset as well.

"Hey, Germany. How have you been?" France nonchalantly said.

"Oi, West, what's up?" Prussia shouted across the room.

"Hola Italy!" Spain shouted at Italy.

"Save it. Where's Bianca?" Germany demanded.

"She's not here. Sorry." France flatly said.

"I know she's here. Now stop lying and tell where she is." Germany grabbed France's shirt.

"I swear she's not here!" France lied.

"He's telling you the truth West." Prussia covered for France.

"I can't believe my own brother would lie to me. Now, one of you better tell me where she is or things are going to get ugly." Germany threatened.

Bianca watched from behind the coach. She felt something bad was about to happen.

"I'm right here!" Bianca came out from behind the coach.

Upset, she ran into the backyard. France had acres of grape plants he would use to make wine. Bianca ran into the grape field and sat down in the middle. A bunny hopped over towards her.

"Hello, bunny." She held a grape out to the bunny.

It cautiously sniffed the grape then snatched it out of Bianca's hand. Bianca reached out to pet the bunny. It flinched but calmed down at Bianca's gentle touch. Suddenly, something startled the bunny and it jolted away.

"Everyone hates me." Bianca wept.

"I don't hate you." Germany put his hand on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca turned around.

"But France said you all hated me and I was a pain in the neck." Bianca looked down and cried some more. Germany wiped her tears.

"Well, he lied to you." Bianca's eyes lit up and she hugged Germany.

"I should have never doubted you." Bianca apologized. Germany smiled.

"It's ok. Let's go home now." He picked up Bianca and they went home.

America stayed and played for a while but had to leave. Romano stopped by right before dinner to see his siblings.

"Ve~! Ciao Romano!" Italy greeted his brother at the door.

"Ciao. Where's our sister?" Romano looked around the room when Bianca ran up to him.

"Hi! Who are you?" She said.

"I-I'm Romano." Romano stuttered a bit. He pulled his brother to the side.

"What happened to our sister?" Romano whispered harshly but before Italy had time to answer Germany walked into the room and Romano angrily stomped towards him.

"What did you do to my sister?" Romano yelled.

"I didn't do anything. England changed her into a six-year-old." Germany explained.

"Oh, well, then why didn't I hear about this until now?" Romano was still quite angry.

"Because I didn't have time to tell you yet. Now you know." Germany retorted.

Romano angrily stared at Germany when Bianca walked up. "Germany can I call you daddy?" She innocently asked. "Umm I guess so." Germany answered. He was a little surprised she asked such a thing.

Romano bitterly looked at Germany.

"Bastard." He mumbled as he walked away.

Romano stayed for dinner and planned to stay they night.

After Dinner

"Hey! The Awesome Prussia has arrived!" Prussia busted through the door. He had a few packs of beer in his hands.

"What do you want brother?" Germany huffed. He was still upset that his brother lied to him earlier.

"I came to say sorry for what happened earlier." Germany looked curiously at his brother. It wasn't like Prussia to apologize.

"Plus, I brought us some beer!" Prussia smiled and walked over to his brother.

"I guess I forgive you. You are my brother after all." Germany reluctantly said and drank a beer.

The Next Morning

Germany woke up and saw Italy and Bianca staring at him.

"Oh, my head. What happened last night?" Germany put his hand on his forehead.

"Well, you and Prussia drank a bit too much and passed out." Italy informed.

Then Romano came in the room and banged two metal pans together. He smiled devilishly.

"WAKE UP!" Romano yelled causing a lot of noise. Germany held his head and moaned in agony.

"Goddammit Romano, you know that hurts my head!" Germany yelled.

Romano didn't care and continued to make loud noises. Bianca saw how much it hurt Germany and walked up to Romano.

"Stop it." She demanded. Romano stopped and looked at her.

"Why?" He snapped.

"Because it's hurting daddy." Bianca argued. Romano twitched when she said 'daddy.' He was upset she called him that.

"Fine." Romano grunted and left the room.

Italy and Romano took Bianca to the park for the day. They went to get ice cream afterwards as well.

That night Bianca slept with her brothers but in the middle of the night she got up to go sleep with Germany.

**In the Morning**

Romano woke up and noticed Bianca wasn't next to her. His first thought was that she was in Germany's room.

Romano stood up and stomped down the hall to Germany's room. He quickly opened the door to see Bianca lying next to Germany. Romano went over to Germany and rudely woke him up.

"Why is she in here?" Romano demanded a half awake Germany.

"What? Who?" Germany blinked. He looked over to see Bianca sleeping next to him.

"Oh, she must have come in here last night." Germany answered. He glanced at the clock. It was 5 am.

"Romano, please go back to bed we have a world meeting later and I need my sleep." Germany closed his eyes again and heard Romano walk off.

**A/N: Yay! It's done! Sorry it took so long. **

**Miara: Took you long enough!**

**Misty: Yeah and this chapter wasn't long enough either!**

**Me: Hey, my Great-grandma just died! Cut me some slack!**

**Misty and Miara: Oh, we're very sorry for your loss. **

**Me: Alright then. Well, please review! I'll try to update A.S.A.P! I'm going to Orlando next week! See ya!**

**Oh also shout out to ****xXRedPokerGirlxX****. One of her chapters in We'll Never Forget You inspired some of this chapter. Read her stories they're awesome! Also check out my friend Xion-puppet. Her stories are awesome too!**


End file.
